


And I Kissed Him

by Abhorable



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, guys PLEASE listen to Last Smoke Before the Snowstorm by Benjamin Francis Leftwich, i starve so i had to write my own, it's so soft, we need more feng/herman content please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorable/pseuds/Abhorable
Summary: Feng loves her regular, post-trial therapy sessions with Herman. He truly is a nice Doctor, when it comes to her, anyway. She likes him a bit more than she lets on, though.AKA a first kiss so soft it hurts.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor & Feng Min, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Feng Min
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	And I Kissed Him

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can fit in generally with the DBD universe, my and Umbra's fic "The Trial in The Fog has No Jury" or wherever!  
> I had so much fun writing this, it's so soft.

Sitting on The Doctor’s fainting couch was always an intriguing experience for Feng. She would lie there, baffling him with odd quips about League of Legends while simultaneously relating it to her childhood. He always was taken aback when she made mentions to the middle lane being taken reminding her of her Laser Bears scandal. Well, almost a scandal. She didn’t do anything wrong, it was Gregory Smith who always got them in trouble. Alcoholic almost made them lose the season. Then Herman would ask how exactly that played into her experiences as an “epic gamer”. 

She laid on the fainting couch, examining his office. It was rather large and intricate for a psychiatrist, but then again he was government-sanctioned in the ’60s. Large psychiatry and psychology books lined one of the walls. Feng knew he had read each one cover to cover. He was a knowledgeable man, for sure. 

Just having finished a sentence about how her parents didn’t support her career, she waited for a response. Usually, Herman ate that kind of content like a lawnmower. Instead, he sat quietly as Feng watched Herman's white eyes trailed over her again and again. He was always looking for something with her. She was never quite sure what it was. He just kept looking, scrutinizing every inch of her face. It didn't make her uncomfortable. 

"So what are you looking for, Doc," she always called him "Doc", much to his chagrin. "New tumor on my forehead?"

He pursed his lips, eyebrows scrunching. "Your lips are pretty." He paused. "Tell me, Miss Min, did I say that aloud?"

"You think my lips are pretty? Well, you should see the rest of me." The Raven haired girl beamed, hands thrown up into the air before setting them down on her chest. Wait, did he just call her _lips_ pretty? Why would he say that to _her?_

Herman opened his mouth to say something, then promptly shut it. 

The two sat in silence for an uncomfortably long time, The Doc occasionally taking a look at his non-existent watch. Feng stared up into the ceiling, pondering his statement. _"Your lips are pretty."_ She felt a heat rush to her face each time the words reiterated in her head. 

What had he meant by that? Were her lips medically nice? Would they be good for a botox injection? Did he think that they were symmetrical? Or, or, or, or, or... Maybe. Just maybe. It was literal. In the way Feng wanted.

"I think it's time you get going now, appointment's done and over." Herman suddenly interjected her thoughts.

"We barely even did anything though!" Feng protested, sitting up from the fainting couch. 

He blinked and his hands sparked. She liked it when they did that. "Feng, we sat in silence for the past five to ten minutes."

"So?"

"So, you should be leaving." 

Feng begrudgingly arose, as did Herman. The two awaited each other at the doorframe, the exit and eventual way for Feng to maneuver her way out of the confusing hospital. Herman yet again seemed to have something on his mind but said nothing.

Feng let her eyes wander over Herman's face, noting his lack of facial-ware. His eyes were soft, kind. His lips, though scarred and taught, were soft. She liked how he looked, she really did. His heritage showed heavily in his face, and she found him distinct with and without his gear on. 

"I think your lips are pretty too,"

Herman blinked, taken aback for a moment. "You- what?"

Feng decided it was time for no more nonsense. She was going to handle this the way she wanted to. That way was by grabbing Herman by the tie and forcing his lips onto hers. It was rough, kind of painful, with an amount of her nose rubbing up against his. But it was nice, nonetheless. 

After a few seconds of Feng smushing her lips against his, they broke apart, breathless. 

"Feng-" Herman began to stutter, the right sentence not finding his tongue. His face showed clear confusion. 

Feng's heart did a dive off the deep end. He clearly wasn't interested. "Keep it friendly, not too friendly, gotcha. See you next week, sorry." She began to walk out the door. 

She was grabbed by the shirt collar, effectively pulled back into the room. Herman spun her around to face him. A faint flush dotted his cheeks, his face pulled into a disappointed scowl. 

"You can't just, do that to me." 

"I'm sorry, Herman," Feng spoke genuinely, not a hint of sarcasm as she stared into his disapproving eyes. He looked so sad like this. 

"What for, precisely?" 

"For... Doing that." Words failed Feng when she wanted to be sincere. It was why she wasn't, often. "For doing something you were uncomfortable with. I'm sorry and-"

Herman, in turn, slouched over, planting a small kiss on Feng's forehead. 

"My dear, I didn't ever stop you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoyed it, might write more tbh.  
> If you leave Kudos I will cry and if you comment I will Love You Forever


End file.
